Truth
by wellisn'tthatshiny
Summary: oneshot drarry SLASH! no like no read. AU A boring day in Hogwarts. The war is over, and where is Harry? first fanfic NOW EDITED/REWRITTEN


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. It all belongs to j.k. Rowling and Warner bros. Sarah Dessen and the House MD people.

Warnings: OOC, Auish, not ootp, hbp, or dh compliant Post-Voldemort, Post War, set in the middle of 6th year (Voldemort was defeated at the end of fourth when Cedric died and fifth was spent getting to know Remus and Sirius better, Harry now lives with them in a house in Godric's Hollow Sirius's name is cleared) You Have Been Warned

A/N: Well hello! This is my warning that there will be SLASH! Yes that means male/male relationships. If you are a homophobe or just don't like slash you should leave now. There won't be anything explicit but still if it doesn't float your boat then leave.

A/N 2: Hello again. Earlier I reread this story and was more than a little bit horrified by my grammar/spelling/a lot of things in this fic, and decided I simply HAD to edit it. Hopefully it will come out a little bit better this time around. Seeing as my writing has had over three years to improve, one would hope. Anyhow, On to the fic!

* * *

It was a lovely, beautiful day at Hogwarts. Wait, what? It was snowing, and not the fun fluffy snow either; the kind of snow that soaks you through in seconds and leaves you cold, wet, and shivering. Since everything outside was miserable, one would see a rare event: at only 3:00 pm almost every student in Hogwarts was in his or her dorm or common room. Therefore, things were a little bit crowded, and since everybody was already moody because of the weather, things were not looking so good.

* * *

"'Mione I'm bored" whined Ron at his girlfriend for the hundredth time since the end of classes, briefly turning his head towards her before returning to staring blankly at the fire roaring in the Gryffindor common room fireplace.

"Ron, just because you can't go outside doesn't mean that you have to be bored! If you really can't find anything to do, go finish your homework; that potion's essay is due tomorrow you know!" Hermione snapped back.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked, obviously trying to shift the topic away from his yet to be started potion's essay.

"Actually, I haven't seen him since the end of class" mused Hermione.

"Well where do you think he is?"

"I have no clue, but I'm sure he's fine, Ron. He isn't a little kid; he can take care of himself"

"I know that! I was just wondering!"

From there another famous Granger vs. Weasley fight broke out. To the disbelief of many students, somehow the pair managed to fight all the time, even after becoming a couple.

* * *

Meanwhile, all the way across the castle in an absurdly large broom closet far far away...

"OW!"

"Who's there?"

"Harry Potter," the first boy groaned, rubbing his head where it had struck something much more solid than it would have preferred. "Who are you?"

"Great, just abso-bloody-lutely fantastic. I'm stuck in a closet with the Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort"

"Malfoy?"

"That would be my name"

"Great"

"..."

"..."

"So, how did you get stuck in here?" Harry inquired, twisting behind him to see in the dark closet what had hit his head.

"Escaping Pansy" Draco snorted.

"What? I thought she was your girlfriend?"

"EW. NO WAY!" Draco shouted, with a disgusted expression. "She just won't stop following me like a lovesick puppy!"

"Well, she is lovesick and she does look like a pug..." Harry agreed

"For once we agree."

"Well what do we do now? I already tried the door."

"Well first I'm using my wand to get some light in here, Lumos."

The boys found themselves to be stuck in an absurdly large broom closet that was at least five feet by five feet, with only a top shelf and a bucket laying upside-down on the floor.

"So that's what hit my head!" Harry exclaimed, feeling rather triumphant at his discovery.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA you got hit in the head with a BUCKET?" Draco laughed, gasping for breath.

"Yeah, so!" The triumphant feeling had vanished.

"Hahaha the boy-who-lived-to-get-hit-in-the-head-with-a-bucket hahahahaha!"

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

"Whatever...So Potter, how did you get stuck?"

"Um, well, I was kinda hiding from Ginny"

"The Weaselette? I thought you two were lovebirds, though Merlin knows Granger and Weasley are bad enough"

"Her name is Ginny, and she only wishes we were, she's had a crush on me since forever! It is so annoying! I can't even turn her down for real because she's Ron's little sister." Harry complained.

"Well I'll give you credit for at least having better taste than her." Harry opened his mouth to defend his best friend's sister, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"..."

"..."

Harry suddenly had a revelation. "Did you call 'Mione and Ron, Granger and Weasley? And me Potter?"

"I don't know. Probably, I mean they are your names are they not?" Draco said, trying desperately to will away the blush creeping across his face.

"Yeah but i mean you _never_ call us by our last names! You always call us some insult, not that I'm complaining or anything, it's just-"

"Potter!" Draco snapped.

"Yes?"

"You're rambling."

"Oh."

"..."

"So how are we going to get out of here?"

"What spells did you try on the door?" Draco inquired.

"All the ones they've taught us so far."

"How utterly specific." Draco rolled his eyes. "Okay, let me try one. _D__iaspellus!_"

"What did _that_ do?" Harry asked, nervously glancing at the door that was now faintly glowing, in the return to darkness, but showed no sign of opening.

"Oh great." Draco moaned, trying not to rub his head to prevent the headache he knew he would have soon. He re-lit his _Lumos_.

"What?"

"First off that was an advanced spell that can tell you what kind of charms, spells, or hexes are on an object. Second, it revealed that there are a few charms on the door. It won't open until 1. We are at least friends. 2. We er... kiss and 3. We don't fight for 30 minutes."

"Oh ok. Wait! What?" Harry nearly shrieked as his eyes widened.

"To which one?"

"We have to kiss?"

"That's what I said." Draco mumbled, the blush now persistent in taking over his face.

"..."

"..."

Now both boys were feeling very awkward. Why you ask? The awkwardness was not because they have to kiss but because each of them really wanted to kiss the other. But, at the same time each just _knew_ that the other would hate it, and hate them even more. Draco would never give anyone a chance to hurt and reject him, so he knew that he couldn't tell the truth about how he felt. Harry didn't want to be heartbroken and miserable, even though at the moment he wasn't all that happy. Who could be if they truly believed that their crush not just disliked but loathed them?

"Well Malfoy we might as well start on that list." Harry said, trying desperately not to notice the way Draco's _Lumos_ made his eyes light up even more than his wand.

"Which one first, Potter?"

"Um, how about we try to become friends first?" Harry reasoned. "Then it won't be as awkward for the kiss and we can probably handle not fighting for that long. I mean, if it's okay with you."

"That will be fine; it does make sense. So how do you want to start this whole 'friends' thing. As you may have noticed, I'm not really much of a 'people person.' All of my 'friends' were forced on me by my parents."

"Uh, well we could play a game, or just talk, or umm..." Harry tried to think of something that would force the two to bond.

"What kind of game?"

"Well," Harry paused before an idea hit him. "We could play truth!"

"What's that?" Draco asked, looking suspicious.

"Well it's a game that 'Mione told me about. She heard of it in some book called The Truth About Forever by some author she's obsessed with, I think her name is Sarah Dessen."

"Oh joy, a muggle game" Draco spoke, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, do you want to get out of here or not?"

"Fine"

"Okay then. How you play is the first person asks the other person a question. Any question; it can be embarrassing, easy to answer, or really hard, but they have to answer truthfully. The first person to lie or to pass on a question asks their partner the last question and they win the game. This game can take a while but it sounds like it will work"

"I guess that doesn't sound too bad." Draco admitted.

"Okay then let's start with easier questions and work up to the harder ones. Do you want to go first?"

"Sure. Okay umm what's your favorite color?"

"Silver. What's your favorite kind of candy?"

"Chocolate Frogs, that Lupin guy has one thing right..."

The boys continued to ask each other trivial questions for a few minutes, they had decided on using a charm that turned your skin different colors if you were lying and only went away if you told the truth.

"Okay Malfoy, why do you think you were put in Slytherin?"

"Probably because I am ambitious, and well, I'm not that brave, and i can talk my way out of bad situations. Why do you think you were put into Gryffindor?"

"Causeiaskedthhattoputmethere"

"Huh?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Because I asked the hat to put me there."

"What? You talked the hat out of its decision? That's practically impossible; you should have been sorted into Slytherin!"

"That's what the hat said." Harry mumbled.

"What?" Draco asked.

" I'm happy in Gryffindor."

"Okay"

"So why did you always spout out whatever your dad told you to?"

"Hah my 'dad' wasn't much of a father...I was more afraid of him than anything else. If the Dark Lord had told him to kill my mother and me, he'd have done it without a thought. If he told me to believe it and say it, then no matter how I really felt I'd say it."

"Oh"

"You probably weren't expecting that now were you, Potter?"

"No." Harry was silent for a moment. "You just wasted a turn!"

"What? I did not"

"Did too! You asked me if I was expecting your answer to be what it was, and I answered honestly!"

"Ugh, fine, you cheater"

Harry valiantly overcame his childish urge to stick out his tongue. "Ok, so who is/was your favorite family member?"

"You didn't ask whether I believed what my father said or not? Well there's a surprise. Anyway, I met this distant cousin of mine once, he was actually my mum's cousin, but he was a lot of fun! Well from what I can remember I was really little then maybe two or three at the most...my mum seemed to like him but my father hated him, I don't know why. It was actually Sirius Black... You know he's not really a killer right? He does hate Professor Snape though...Other than him I'd definitely say Tonks. She's really funny."

"You know Sirius and Tonks?"

"Yeah, they're family, even if they are outcasts. I take it you do as well?"

"Of course I do! I've only known Tonks for a little while, but she's nice and well you obviously know her. Sirius was my father's best friend! He's my godfather; I live with him and Remus during the summer! And about the whole Snape thing, yeah ummm, they were way worse than us when they were our age."

"I don't even want to imagine what our godfathers were like when they were our age."

"Yeah, that's weird. Wait! Professor Snape is your godfather?"

"Yes, he and my mother were good friends and she insisted that he be my godfather. Why else would he treat me so much better? He actually is fair most of the time. He couldn't really be a head of house otherwise."

"Eh, I'll believe it when I see it. The war has been over for a while now and he doesn't seem any nicer to me."

"Did you ever consider that maybe to him you really are just like your father? I mean he is right that you do makes it seem like you think you're better than everyone else. You get away with everything, you are the 'golden boy' who can't do anything wrong. Most people see that as arrogance, and when you have someone who sees people's faults as much as Professor Snape..." Draco trailed off.

"I never really thought about it that way... I guess when you look at it like that he does seem a little less harsh. He's not totally right, but I guess he's not exaggerating nearly as much as it seemed."

"Well also before the truth came out, even the teachers had no idea that your muggles were so rotten. Everyone assumed that you would come in used to being treated like a hero already. Professor Snape was just trying to take care of your supposed ego, and when he found out the truth well...he wasn't going to apologize so that you would like him better."

"Yeah" Harry replied, his eyes betraying that he was thinking more deeply than he would have in front of Draco under normal circumstances. "Okay, my next question is did you believe anything that your dad told you? Like really. truly believe?"

"Well up until Hogwarts I believed a lot of it, but I quickly realized that no one could be as idiotic and ignorant as my father made them sound and still get the best grades in our year. After that, I realized that most of what my dad said wasn't true. I mean I still think that people should know how to act at a formal dinner but that's just about the most important thing that truly believe."

"Wow, I would have thought that you would have believed at least some of it."

"As I said I was absolutely terrified of him, and for good reason. Every now and again something anti-muggle slips out, but it's habit, not belief. So, what was the worst thing that those muggles ever did to you?"

"Well Dudley beat me up on a regular basis, Aunt Petunia neglected and starved me, though I think that she was just afraid of Vernon, Vernon would threaten me and Petunia, starve me, and pretty much do anything he wanted to me."

"That's about as bad as me..."

"What's the worst that Lucius ever did to you?"

"Well he would torture me with the Cruciatus, with the excuse that a Malfoy needs to learn how to not show any feeling, even pain. He also kept me locked in a cage under the manor that magically kept me just barely alive and conscious"

"How could anyone do that to their family? Starve them, beat them, torture... Merlin its just wrong"

"I know Potter."

"Call me Harry, I think we know enough about each other to be on a first name basis."

"Okay then Harry, call me Draco."

"Okay, Draco"

"So it's my turn to ask a question, right Harry?"

"Yup I think so"

"Okay, well, we need to lighten up the mood in here so, um, anybody that you've got your eye on?"

"Yea there's one person..."

"Person, not girl; is it a guy?"

"Not your question. Is there anyone you like?"

"Yea there is. So is it a guy?"

Harry was looking like a tomato at this point while Draco was smirking his patented Official Malfoy Smirk.

"Yea he is. Is yours?"

"Yes. Are you bi or gay?"

"Umm in the closet gay. You?"

"Oh come on I think even Weasel knew that! I'm completely out of the closet, shopping-loving, hair-obsessed gay! How did you not know that?"

"Hmm I suppose I should have known that shouldn't I? No guy can care that much about his clothes, and especially his hair and be straight."

"Yea very true. Well, I don't know. Wasn't that Lockhart guy straight?"

"I don't know! I honestly don't want to know either!"

"Hmm very true. So, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Um in the closet remember? Therefore No. Have you?"

"A few, Blaise because he is at least intelligent; it was never serious with him though. A Ravenclaw or two -you'd be surprised how many of them are bi, oh and Finnegan."

"You dated Seamus?" Harry said, flabbergasted.

"Great kisser." Draco smirked.

"That's just... odd. I don't know what to say to that but when?"

"Last year for about a month or so."

"Well who's the guy you like this time?"

"Nope, not your turn. Who's your crush?"

"Ummmm, welll..."

"Aw come on, Harry. You can tell me."

"Um, we've been friends for like an hour"

"So? come on you can tell me."

"Fine." Harry then muttered something completely unintelligible under his breath.

"In English please?" Draco said, left eyebrow raised.

"Um, its uhhh, you, please don't hate me again." Harry winced at the shock on Draco's face.

"ME?"

"Um yes?"

"Well that works out nicely" Draco muttered

"Huh?" Harry asked, very confused.

Draco just smiled and slowly leaned over towards Harry, giving him a chance to back away if he wanted to. Harry sat there wondering if what he thought was happening was real. Then he realized it definitely was when he felt Draco's lips touch his own. It was short and very unlike anything else about the boys together, this kiss was short, sweet, and hesitant where their arguments had always been loud, long, fierce, and impulsive. Both of the boys were blushing and looking shyly at each other, acting more like they were eleven again instead of fifteen. Then Draco stuck out his hand.

"Draco Malfoy"

"Harry Potter"

The two boys shook hands, recreating the bond between them from the hatred of opposite worlds to friendship, if not love, and found that opposites really do attract. Then, at of course the worst moment, the door that had kept them in the closet for so long opened, but before leaving their little prison-turned-haven the boys still had something to talk about.

"Well, Harry what are we going to do now?"

"Well," Harry paused nervously. "I was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?"

"Like a date?"

"Yea, like a date, as my boyfriend."

"I'd love to, but Harry, I won't keep this a secret."

Harry took a deep breath, and Draco feared for a moment that he was about to change his mind. "I, I think it's time people saw the real me. Just, give me a chance to talk to 'Mione and Ron first, okay?"

Draco smiled. "I think I can handle that."

* * *

Ok so the game Truth i got from Sarah Dessen's Truth About Forever. The lines Like a date? Yeah, like a date line i got from House MD season one. No copyright infringement intended! I am just a lowly fanfic author who is much too obsessed with TV and books.

Also, I realized that my timeline of the Black family meeting each other doesn't line up with the book even a little bit. I blame a warped time-space continuum.

So this is significantly less embarrassing to claim as my own now. And since It's now 12:30 and I have to get up for class in less than six hours, I'm going to sleep now. G'night all! Reviews make me disgustingly happy, and all non-flaming criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
